


Twink Scouts

by Anonymous



Series: Twink Scouts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Danger Kink, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Multi, Pack Bonding, Panty Kink, Size Kink, Stiles "Big Dick" Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Derek Hale, Sugar Daddy Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Peter wanted a Pack and this was the best way to go about it in his opinion.





	1. Not Quite a Twink

When Peter woke up from the coma he knew he had  things to do. Revenge being one of them because behind fresh memories of his family being burned alive he had  remembered the sound of that Argent bitch laughing in his head. That’s all he could remember hearing over the screams. Well that and the scent of Derek that had wafted off of her through smoke tainted night air. He also realized he needed to find his nephew. Knew Derek had things he needed to answer for and that he would be a step closer to the pack he was trying to build.

 

However the current task at hand was burying Laura, which is how he found himself on Hale land, in a 10ft deep hole, burying the half of his niece he’d been able to retrieve. As he hopped out of his freshly dug hole, he heard a crunch of leaves from the line of surrounding the trees.

 

“I know you’re there, Derek. Come out.”

 

A surly looking angry young man stepped out. He changed a lot over the years, looking more like his father everyday and that thought brought a hitch to Peter’s breathing.

 

“What did you do?!” Enraged, his fangs dropped and guilty Beta blues shines bright in the darkness. His snarl was a mix between anger and sadness as he gazed at the corpse that used to be his sister.

 

Peter held his gaze with a bored stare. “What I needed to do, Derek. For my sake and the sake of this pack.” The only answer he got was a snarl before he was attacked. The impact was nothing to his new alpha body, but Derek wouldn’t let go as they went down. They tussled and violently wrestled through the brush of dead leaves. Grappling for his nephew to pin him down was easy, as Peter had enough.

 

“No, what did you do, Derek Joseph Hale? What did you bring home to get our family killed. Pent up anger bleed out of Peter at the gall of this boy. The one who couldn’t see a snake until after it’s poison was already coursing through his veins. 

 

“Explain to me how that woman knew the ins and outs of our  _ secret  _ passageways, Derek? How she knew where’d we all be and how she got in unnoticed? What happened Derek? What did you do, because I remember all the sneaking out and the scentless soaps you took to using?”

 

Derek’s earlier protests and angry snarls had turned into diminished whimpers at Peter’s line of questioning. By the end of all the questions all the anger had left Derek and the scent of guilt was flowing off him like waves. And Peter’s eyes were Alpha red.

 

Derek was whimpering and bearing his throat. “Sh-she lied. She said she wasn’t like the rest of her family. Sh-she s-said she loved me and that w- we  c-could be together. I trusted her! I trusted her Uncle Peter! It was stupid! S-so stupid, but I trusted her and she killed them! Hurt you! It’s all my fault. My f-fault our family’s d-dead and I can never make it better!”

 

Tears glistened in his eyes and slid down his left cheek at the angle he was bearing his throat. He kept repeating those two words over and over again. He was regressing into himself and Peter felt something awaken in him.

 

Derek had only been 15 when the fire happened. Just getting over his first loves death and easy for the wrong type of predator to get what they wanted. 

 

His kin: his Pack, had been manipulated and raped! She murdered their entire family and took advantage of his precious nephew. She had to pay. They had to pay!

 

Looking back down at Derek, his instincts kicked in. “ _ Comfort Pack.”  _ the Alpha voiced in his head. “ _ Pull him in.” _ Slowly Peter let go of Derek’s wrists and cuffed a hand around the back of his neck, carefully grasping it, his eyes focused on Derek’s.

Alpha eyes flashed down at him and Derek let out a sub vocal whine as he bared his neck more for his Alpha.

 

Letting out a growl of approval. Lowering his head he ran his nose along Derek’s neck and inhaling deeply. His lips rested sensually over his pulse point before laving his tongue over it. He trailed his mouth from right to left, alternating between biting and licking.

 

Derek lay under his Alpha, panting and whining, letting the Claiming continue. His arms came up around Peter’s neck, pulling him closer. His hips hitch and grind up against the knee he feels nudge roughly between his thighs. Cock hard in his jeans as Peter allows him to rut up into his thigh.

 

“Alpha.” 

 

The broken moan reaches Peter’s brain, overriding his Alpha instinct for the most part. He pulled his mouth away from Derek’s neck inciting a cry from the Beta, however he placated himself by continuing to hump into Peter’s thigh as Peter took in the sight of his nephew.

 

Derek spread out on the underbrush of the forest, a panting, horny mess. Putting his all into fucking Peter’s leg and whining for his Alpha’s approval. Peter’s own cock was hard in his pants and all that ran through his mind was how to properly claim his wayward nephew. To Fuck him.

 

_ “To knot him.” _

 

“I’ve got you, Derek. Alpha’s here.


	2. That Was...Unexpected

 

Stiles hadn’t known what to expect at the start of Senior year at first. Maybe get Lydia’s attention. Maybe join the lacrosse team. Maybe not losing his best friend to the fucking popular clique!(No shade though, not salty at all)

 

What he hadn’t expected was his father hitting him with a pamphlet for the  _ Wolf Scouts for Wayward Youth  _ while he sat at his computer researching _.  _ Stiles looked up at his father, then back at the pamphlet in his hands, then back at the pamphlet, and back at The Sheriff. 

 

“Why?!”

 

The Sheriff sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose and looks down, before looking back up at his son. “Stiles, I found you looking, for a dead body in the middle of the woods, while a murderer was on the loose!”

 

  
“Half a dead body! And that was months ago!” The Sheriff didn’t look any amount of impressed with his son.

 

“Stiles if I can’t trust to stay out of trouble, then I have to give you something to occupy your time. So starting today you are reporting to the Hale Preserve become a Wolf Scout.”

 

The Hale Preserve had been the talk of Beacon Hills. Derek Hale had returned after the death of his sister, who was apparently, the corpse in the woods that night. When the police questioned him about who could possibly want to hurt his family, he had told them about Kate Argent.

 

Now of course Stiles’ Dad hadn’t told him any of this, but it wasn’t hard to hack the police database. According to the report,  Derek had told the police about Kate Argent’s seduction of him at 15 years old. When the Sheriff asked after whether his family knew, he told them that when they found out they were outraged. He also informed them that, when he confronted Kate about them not being able to be together and his family ready to report her to the police.

 

A few days later, he saw her fleeing the scene of the fire, when he got home.

 

That coupled with the fact that the Argent family, moved back into town weeks before Laura Hale’s murder was noteworthy to the Sheriff’s department. Noteworthy enough to reopen the investigation into the Hale fire. They had discovered that there were, suffice to say, hella accomplices. 

 

Sheriff Stilinski had rounded up her accomplices, loosely including Adrian Harris, Stiles' fuckboy Chem teacher, and interrogated every single one of them until they cracked. Now the Sheriff’s Department had an APB out for Katherine Agatha Argent. And oh the drama THAT has caused.

 

When the news spread around town about Lydia Martin’s new bff’s aunt, being a child molesting mass murderer things...got a little tight for Stiles. Especially when it was Stiles’ dad that uncovered and interrogated the Argents. All he’d been getting for the last 6 months were glares, and shoves, and bullshit! 

 

But back to Derek Hale. After informing the police of his abuse Derek had moved his uncle out of Beacon Hills Hospital and into a private facility for his recovery, upon his awakening, that shocked the Long Term Ward. He had even found a good plastic surgeon to correct the scaring. 

 

When all the therapy and media attention had stopped, Peter and Derek opened construction on the burnt out Hale House and opened up a center for wayward and distressed youth. The Wolf Scouts were what Peter and Derek had dubbed themselves and they were newly open and apparently meant specifically for high school teens if this pamphlet was anything to go by. 

 

Stiles met the Sheriff’s eye. “You want me to become a teenage boy scout?! Daddio that is the least cool thing I could do all year!” The Sheriff was having none of it though.

 

“I tried to let all the trouble you get into slide, but there’s only so much I can do. You are going and that’s final. You start tomorrow after school.” With that he made his way downstairs and left Stiles to sulk alone.

 

The mole spotted teen threw his head back with a groan. “There better not be a damn uniform.” With that he climbed into bed and went to sleep dreading tomorrow.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Next Day

 

His school day was trash.Harris was a dick, Scott ignored him, and Stiles continued to be shoved and tripped today. The shit was getting on his last goddamn nerve.He hopped in his jeep after school so he could go to the damn Wolf Scouts meeting. He was supposed to have lacrosse practice, but all he was going to do was warming the bench with his ass, so really what was the point in staying on the team? As he began his drive to the Preserve, his thought about the last few revelations of the year. With Scott hanging out with his new cool friends, Stiles had had a lot of time to discover himself,

 

For example he took several secret trips to the jungle and discovered not only his attraction to guys, but also how good he looked in drag. The Queens had been gentle with him to ease him into the idea. However as their “lessons” advanced Stiles found himself comfortable in drag. The manties especially. 

 

He was gonna quit lacrosse but still keep in contact with some of the team that wasn’t Scott. 

 

Like Isaac.

 

Isaac Lahey was the cutest most adorable boy Stiles had ever met and it made Stiles want to wrap him in a blanket and protect him from the rest of the world. Especially his bitch ass father who abuses him. Stiles saw the signs long before Isaac told him, not being the son of a Sheriff for nothing. He was slowly working on building a case file for CPS, but couldn’t do anything until Isaac spoke up.

 

He was a really good friend, though very sarcastic and a bit of an asshole, with a smartass mouth. But unlike Stiles he hid it behind his disarming features and puppy dog facade. The curly haired boy was excellent company and no one at the school really knew it...except two other people.

 

And that was going from what Isaac said. He was still nervous to introduce anyone to each other yet, not used to having friends and such, but Stiles could wait.

 

Stiles pulled himself out of his thoughts as the Hale House came into view. He never saw it much as a kid, but the new  one that stood in its place was definitely bigger and intimidating. He noticed a prickly young man standing on the porch, like and impressively brow endowed sentry. Clad in a leather jacket and olive green henley and jeans that defined some damn strong thighs.

 

Stiles mind conjured the image of him pinned against a wall, naked with the equally naked stranger pressing what was bound to be a thick cock into him, strong thighs flush against his. 

 

Groaning at his half hard dick, Stiles parked Roscoe and get out to greet the stranger.

 

“Uh hi. Name’s Stiles, I’m here because my dad signed me up to be a Wolf Scout. Are you the one in charge?” Mr. Strong Eyebrow Game looked at him for several more moments before responding.

 

“No, he is.” He gestured for him to turn around and Stiles was met with the sight of a sweaty shirtless older man with firewood held effortlessly in his arms.

 

Standing. Directly. Behind. Stiles.

 

Stiles yelped in surprise before flailing and falling backwards. “Dude what the fuck?!”

 

The new addition seemed to find it amusing.

 

“You must be Stiles”

  
  
  
  



	3. Pack is Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote part of this at a conference for work, I hope y'all enjoy!

Stiles stared up at the hand that was held out to him, attached to a very attractive man, who was now ONE ARMING AT LEAST 15 POUNDS OF FIREWOOD!!! Stiles stares wonderingly at him for a few seconds before taking his hand.

 

“Yes. Stiles, thats my name or uh nickname. My name’s sorta unpronounceable.” He dusted himself off as he explained, before looking back up at the man that was just screaming “Daddy” with his looks. He was in a tight v-neck that was giving Stiles quite a view of his man cleavage. His neck was thick and corded and his super villain facial hair was already giving him life and fantasies about beard burn that really weren’t appropriate for the situation.

 

The man smiled, extending a hand.

 

“Peter Hale, Scout Master.”

 

That smiled did things to Stiles.

 

“I see you’ve met my nephew, Derek. He’ll be helping with your training.”

 

Stiles was confused at the talk of training. “Aren’t you guys just a boy scouts group? What could you possible be “training” me in?” Some of his usually snark snuck in with his question.

 

Peter smirks and Derek snorted somewhere on the porch. “Dear naive boy, you’ll find our training to be quite  _ physically vigorous  _ on the body and mind. We will be training you to be prepared for various survival situations and outdoor activity. The Hale’s Wolf Scouts for Wayward Youth aspires to be a safe haven for the many troubled youth of Beacon Hills. We are more than merely  _ “Boy Scouts”. _ The words were said with such derision Stiles felt a little self conscious about his own critique.

 

“We are a gender inclusive organization that offer a sense of family and excitement you young men and women. We plan for all of you to reach the final stage of our program  _ well trained, fulfilled, _ and  _ never wanting to leave.” _ That last sentenced was said with some sly sultry tone that would only further fuel Stiles’ imagination tonight in bed. His brain stalls and before he realizes it Peter has walked passed him towards the house.

 

“Come inside see your new home away from home” Peter throws over his shoulder without a backwards glance dropping the firewood on the porch and going inside with Derek in tow. 

 

Stiles scurried up the stairs and into the house. Into the wolves den.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter and Derek had given Stiles a tour of the house and where he’d be trained to a “Wolf Scout”. He was very impressed. The house was large and spacious. It had a homey feel to it. Like you could build a family here and it could be home. Stiles could get used to the homey feel of the Hale House. It was different than the ever present sad atmosphere of his home. With his dad never home, it was lonely and depressing.

 

“Well Stiles, what do you  think of the House?” The way Peter said his name was more of a purr. Like he couldn’t help joy out of it. It brought an embarrassing hot blush to his face.

 

“It’s amazing  Mr.Hale. You did really well with the remodelling.

 

“Thank you, and please you’ll be one of our Wolf Scouts. You will be referring to me as “Alpha”.”

 

Stiles, who was admiring the house, saw Peter and Derek out of the corner of eye and could have sworn he saw their eyes flash different colors. He turned to face them and sees their eyes are blue and hazel green, when he registered what Peter said.

 

“You want me the call to call you “Alpha”? Narrowed eyes and a mutinous expression on his face, voice colored in confusion and disbelief.

 

A...perky smile graced Peter’s face. “It’s simply apart of the program. I am the Alpha of our Pack. and when I am away Derek is acting Alpha.”

 

Stiles snorted. “So what is he when you’re around?” 

 

Peter smirked, clearly amused. “My Beta”. The word “Beta” was said in the same timber as “Stiles” had been sending more shivers up and down his spine.

 

“As you will be.”

 

That brought Stiles out of his inflection analysis. “Soooo...I’m going to be your Bitch?” He glared at the older men in realization.

 

Then for the first time since after the porch incident, Derek spoke. Well he didn’t speak so much as he did growl. He looked as if he wanted to advance on Stiles, but before he could, Peter stopped him by grasping the back of his neck and squeezing.

 

Derek’s demeanor went from adversarial, to submissive and relaxed in a matter of seconds.

“Calm down, Dear Nephew. He has much to learn.”

 

Peter turned to Stiles. “That’s not what being Pack is Stiles, Darling. We would be like family, closer even.” That last part was said with such a sultry tone Stiles couldn’t ignore it. Especially with how Peter was looking at him with that sexy up turn to his lips and the half lidded gaze that was focused on Stiles.

“Pack, my Darling boy. Is about trust. It’ is about faith that someone will be there for you. It’s about never being alone when you need someone. Someone to comfort you in your time of need. Someone to help you when you’re down.”

 

Peter advanced on him, moving across the room with a predator’s grace. The Alpha pressed close from behind, invading his personal space and running hands over slender shoulders adorned in plaid. “Pack is family.”

 

A mouth pressed against his ear.

 

“Pack holds you.”

 

A hot exhale.

 

“Pack cherishes you.”

 

A scorching tongue on the shell of his ear..

 

“We’ll Protect you”

 

Hands gripping slender hips.

 

“We’ll take care of you”

 

His dick flush against his ass.

 

“We will love you darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....Yeah I played wit y'all....Promise someone will get their dick wet next chapter! 
> 
> Please tell me how I did? Ideas too!


	4. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooboi! I'm hella late wit this update y'all! I'll be real, I ain't no what I was doing with this fic and was losing enthusiasm, but then Woods reviewed it and it reinvigorated me and convinced me to continue! So thank you Sweetie! I'll try to update more frequently, but I make no promises. Also if anyone has any experience with Beta reading and are interested let me know please!

Stiles’ mind stalled as he felt the man’s dick press against him. Large hands gripped his hips and held him in place as Peter humped into his ass. “I’ve done my research on you Stiles, and I’ve never seen someone so well suited for a Pack like the one I’m building. Smart, calculating, loyal, and so beautiful.” 

 

The words are said against his pale mole spotted throat, as a stubbled jaw grazed his. Stiles really could not be blamed for his reaction, gasping, dick getting hard in his pants. “Wh-What do you mean? Research? What are you talking abo-ooooh God!” His question devolved into a long exaltation. Peter’s hands had slid under the t-shirt he was wearing and rough fingers toyed with his nipples.

 

“Research meaning we surveyed you very well Stiles. Who your friends are? What classes you chose? Where you go for fun? How often your home alone? How you like to touch yourself at night.” With that last statement he harshly tugged at Stiles’ nipples and as the boy thrashed his head from side to side, Peter caught his mouth with his own. 

 

The kiss was slow, as to to get the boy to slowly open his mouth. When he did Peter’s tongue languidly danced with Stiles’ as a hand came up from his left nipple to hook under his chin to make his head tilt up. The kiss became increasingly more sensual as Peter got rougher in her treatment of his boy. Biting soft plush lips and slowly pushing his own tongue deeper into Stiles’ mouth, caused the teen to groan. 

 

Hearing such a sweet sound come from his soon to be Beta, made him  _ wild  _ with Alpha instinct. So wild he had to pull away. As he did Stiles opened his eyes and was met with an alarming sight. Peter’s gaze was red and fangs rested where his canines should be. With eyes resting on Peter’s mouth, he imaged those fangs nipping at his flesh, leaving bruises and bitemarks.

 

Peter buried his nose in Stiles’ neck. “I can smell how hard you are in your jeans, Darling. It is  _ very  _ enticing. A hand pinched a nipple hard.

 

“What the fuck are you?!” Stiles gasps out. 

 

“Nephew, why don’t you come over here so we can show Stiles what we are?” Stiles focused his attention on Derek. His eyes were glowing blue as he  _ prowled  _  across the room to them.  _ Prowled _ . There was no other word or way to describe how the other Hale stalked as gracefully as he did across the room to them. 

He stopped in front of  the duo, meeting Peter’s red gaze across Stiles’ shoulder before whining and rolling his head to one side, exposing his neck. He could feel the older man’s answering hum vibrate through his chest. “That’s it, Baby. Submit to your Alpha.” 

 

_ “What  _ type of weird roleplay were they  _ into _ ?!” was what Stiles idly wondered to himself, when suddenly, Derek was getting on his knees before him. There were hands on his belt before he knew what was happening, hands were undoing his belt and unfastening jeans. Derek gave a hard tug and jeans were soon around the teenager’s thighs..

 

Of course this was the day Stiles chose to wear some of the…. _ delicates _ The Queens had gifted to him.

 

Derek starred up up at Stiles’ dark blue panties that encased a very large dick. Both gave Derek pause and he looked up at Peter over Stiles’ shoulder. The older werewolf’s gaze met his nephew’s before looking at the surprise Derek was met with.

 

“Oh how  _ pretty _ , Derek. Looks like our newest Packmate likes to dress up! Well we’ll be sure to give him  _ plenty  _ of opportunities for that. And look at that gorgeous dick, Baby. You must be quite the talk of the locker room, with that monster in your pants.”

 

If possible Stiles went redder than he already was, pressed up against Peter, and his dick jumped in the panties. 

 

“Oh you like that, do you. All those boys thinking about your dick while their all naked and sweaty?”

 

Stiles moaned as his dick grew harder and weighed down the panties as it flopped out and the panties caught over his balls. Derek eyes seemed to glow brighter as his expression grew darker and more hungry.  He cupped the younger man’s length in his land, opened his mouth and dragged his tongue over the lead. Stiles let out expletive above head.

 

Taking it as encouragement, Derek continued, slowly whirling his tongue around the tip, before easing it into his hot wet mouth. As he sucked slowly he began jerking his hand up and down Stiles’ length. The noise the teenager started making were obscene and and only seemed to spur the werewolf further. 

 

He forced the dick further into his mouth, until he reached the root. It felt lay heavy and thick in his throat. He eased off before swallowing the human’s dick again. Stiles couldn’t help but voice his appreciation. “Jesus, your mouth. Y-your throat, so wet. Feels amazing insi-ah!” 

 

Peter bit down on a particularly sensitive part of his neck and ran his hand down Stiles’ front until it met his dick, just as Derek drew off to rest his mouth at the tip. Stiles mind reeled at the abrupt loss of  _ hotwetslick _ around his prick and couldn’t stop himself from trying to thrust deeper into Derek’s sinful mouth, imagining the feel of the man throat around him again. “ _ Pleasepleaseplease! Don’t stop! _ ” 

 

The Alpha clucked his tongue, mocking lilt to his voice, “But Stiles we have to answer you question. What was it again, Der? Oh yes! “What the  _ fuck _ are we?”, he said as he fucked his hand on the boys dick. He stopped just before where Derek’s mouth was still nursing. “Show him, Baby. Let him see what he could be with us.”

 

Before the teen could really register what was said, Derek drew off his dick and  _ transformed _ in front of him. He opened his mouth to two sets of fangs. His canines elongated and his incisors came to a point. His ears became pointed and thick sideburns grew on his cheeks. But the that caught Stiles attention was how his brow drew down like a Buffy vampire and  _ his eyebrows just disappeared! _

 

He starred for a solid fifteen seconds before his spoke.

 

“Werewolves!”, he gasped out. “You guys are werewolves!”

 

Derek smiled a fanged smile before answering. “Yes and by the end of the night, hopefully you’ll have joined us.” It came out as a growl that, concerningly, turned Stiles on even more.

 

Peter’s hand resumed it’s previous stroking. “Being Pack, Darling, is something that is consensual. It is something that is a  _ gift _ from an Alpha to their potential Beta. One that is accepted with full knowledge that they are agreeing to be apart of a bond more binding than family. I am building a Pack and I want you in it Darling.”

Stiles mind was racing the pleasure coursing through him. Peter’s hand on his dick jerking him off and it was extremely distracting! He nodded not caring what he agreed to as long as he got to come! “Yes! A thousand times yes, just please make me come!”

 

His hips fucked forward and trying to make Peter stroke him faster. “You heard him, Baby. He want to come. Let’s see if we can get him to paint your face with his come” Derek moved forward still transformed as Peter guided the head of Stiles’ dick into his mouth. He took it into his mouth, opening  his mouth wide, so as to avoid his fangs. 

 

He sucked and rubbed his tongue under the head as he did, while Peter continued to jerk Stiles. Derek’s mouth and Peter hand met several times as they pleasured their new pack mate. “Look at him, Stiles. See how happy Derek is to make you come. All he wants is for you to make a mess on him, Darling. Don’t you like what he’s doing? How he’s sucking you? Look at the care he’s taking to avoiding hurting you with his fangs.”

That excited Stiles. The thought of such a dangerous creature’s mouth wrapped around vulnerable dick. How he had to be careful how he moved because this creature of the night wanted to suck him off until he painted his face with his come. He moaned at that thought. “Fuck. Shit you’re so sexy Derek. Can’t wait to come on you.” 

 

Supernaturally blue eyes met his as Derek’s sucking intensified. Stiles threw his head back on Peter whose Alpha red eyes locked with Derek’s. “Baby, we can smell how  _ smell _ how excited danger makes our Stiles, can’t we? With that pretty prick pressed between your fangs he’s almost ready to come. But I wonder how he’d react to  _ this.” _

 

Derek watched his Alpha shift and press his now fanged mouth to Stiles’ ear, mouth still working on the boy. “Look at my hand on this pretty dick of yours, Darling.”

 

Both Derek and Stiles eye were drawn to Peter’s hand which had sprouted  **_claws_ ** as it fucked itself on him. Stiles eyes widened at the sight and he started losing it.

 

“Shit, Derek! Peter! I’m gonna come! Fuck gonna come all over your-!”

 

Derek pulled off of him as Peter held Stiles dick steadily, jerking him off onto his nephew’s wolfed out face. Come covered Derek’s face by the time Stiles was done. The Beta wolf ran a tongue over come covered lips as Stiles’ legs gave out and he sank to the floor.

 

He caught to boy and gently cupped him by the neck as he dragged him to him and kissed him, feeding him his own come. Stiles complied and groaned into the kiss until Derek pulled away. “Now it’s time we mark you, Stiles.” He looked from Stiles and then up to Peter.

 

Peter who already  had his fly undone and his dick in hand, from what Stiles could tell. His dick that was soda can thick and a decent length, as well as  **_uncut_ ** . Stiles spent cocke twitched in interest as he watched him jerk off.. His Alpha chuckled. “In due time, Darling. For now you just get a taste.” He looked to Derek and helped him to his feet. 

 

Stiles observed his other Packmate and the hard line in his jeans. Looking back and forth between Peter and Derek, who stood side by side in front of him, he figured out what to do. His hands moved to Derek jeans and made quick work of his fly and unbuttoned his jeans. He was mildly surprised to find no underwear, but he ignored that with a single minded focus. He grasped the younger were’s dick and gently brought it out of it’s confines. He was bigger that Stiles in length and girth, but not as big as Peter, but still uncut. Before he could make his next move his treat was taken from him.

 

Derek gripped his dick in hand as Peter was doing. “You can taste after we’ve marked you, Sweetheart. Now be still and watch.” Derek and Peter moved in close and each grasped a hand around Stiles neck, pulling him in close to their already leaking erections. 

 

“You gave derek a treat and now we’ll give you one, Darling”, Peter growled as he rapidly fucked his fist. Stiles observed Derek nod and match pace with Peter. As they jerked off Peter moved to grab Derek by the neck and ran his tongue over a cum covered cheek before, roughly kissing his nephew and sharing their boy’s come. This seemed to be the last straw for either of them and they pulled away from each other with a grunt, before pressing the tips of their uncut dicks to Stiles’ pouty pink mouth and coming all over it.

 

When they were done, Stiles licked over his mouth tasting the pairs come, as he gazed up at them.

“You like that tastes of us, Darling?”, Peter asked as Derek lovingly ran a thumb over come splattered lips. 

 

Stiles gave him a dreamy smile and nodded silently. Derek grinned at him.

 

“Good, because there’s more where that came from.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's all she wrote! and hey! Everyone got a treat! Really hope I didn't over do it with the italics. Hope y'all enjoy and please leave me all you lovely encouraging comments and kudos!


	5. Come Along With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Along With Me  
> To the Wolves who lurk within the trees  
> We can wander through the forests  
> And do so as we please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I literally started typing this chapter directly after the last update and only just finished it. I went through a lot with a whore of a bf and a break up these last few months as well as being a displaced individual. None of that is to say that's why it took so long, but I am learning how to be a person again as well as how to adult. So give me time y'all? Please? I actually know what I want to do with the next chapter so it shouldn't take months for an update.

Stiles stood in the shower at the Hale house. The water ran over the young man’s body as he stood, thinking about what he discussed with the Hales. After they “marked” him they took great pleasure in cleaning up their mess in the ensuing kissing afterward. 

 

He could not believe that they wanted him of all people to be in their Pack. Him! They sat curled up on the couch in the living room explaining everything to him. How Alpha werewolves made other werewolves. How they had been a Pack before the fire eight years ago- before they had been brutally massacred by the evil that was the Argents. That particular piece of information made Stiles pause. 

 

“The Argents?? As in Allison Argent? Beacon High’s de facto Disney Princess, is evil!?” He  asked with the excitement of someone whose Christmas has come early. He just knew Ms. Perfect was bad news, she had stolen his best friend after all. It was Derek who answered him.

 

“Not...all of them. Christopher Argent, Allison’s father, renounced his family after the fire. Since Peter became Alpha 3 years ago he’s been invaluable in helping us.”

Stiles attention had been caught again. “What do you mean helping you? Helping you with what?”

 

Peter saw fit to elaborate. “I assume you remember when the Argents moved back to town?” Stiles couldn’t forget it. Allison swanned into their lives and slowly but surely drove a wedge between he and Scott. Stiles ignored her at first, but as time went on his silent rage developed to glares when no one was paying attention to her “accidental” shoves. 

 

“Yeah, her and her parents.”

 

Peter continued. “Well right around the time I awoke from my coma the Argents came a knocking. For centuries this has been Hale Territory. Werewolf territory. There is a code for a reason, hunters can’t do whatever they want, whenever they please. After the investigation into the fire began, it became apparent to the Argent Matriarch that we were still an active Pack, however small….”, he looked off to the side with a cold expression as the story continued. 

 

“Christopher, upon hearing what his sister had done, immediately came to us in an attempt to make peace.. There is a ancient ceremony that is to be performed in situations like these, a restoring ritual. Someone commits atrocities and a regretful member of the criminal’s pack may seek forgiveness with the victim’s pack in order to restore familial honor and/or any alliances that might have existed between them. Victoria did not agree with her husband. She is ascribed to the belief that we are nothing more than beasts, despite the contrary. She and a group of hunters came after Derek and I, while in my catatonic state, and tried to kill us.”

Stiles had listened with rapt attention. 

 

“Chris...saved us at the risk of his life and his marriage. He follows the code and recently has come to the realization that the Supernatural community isn’t full of dangerous monsters, just people trying to live their day to day life. So he is...Pack Adjacent until further notice. He’s been helping us and slowly learning to get over his misconceptions of the supernatural.” 

 

As he thought back on the conversation he couldn’t help but, be excited. He was wanted by people! To be apart of their family. Their Pack!. Of all the people to introduce into the supernatural community, they chose him.

 

Stiles had no illusions about who he was. He was the weird ADHD spaz who became hyper-focused on the strangest things and talked too much. His only real friend had been Scott and he was long gone over Allison. 

 

He had a chance to be appreciated and cared about and he was going to take it. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Stiles stepped out of his jeep into the parking lot of Beacon Hills. He moved with more confidence in his step, wrapped in one of Peter's obscene V-necks and Derek's leather jacket. A spectacular amount of hickeys littered his mole covered neck. The neck that was on full display to all the students in the parking lot. He swung his book bag over his shoulder and walked towards the entrance. 

  
  


He carried himself as if he didn’t have a dozen love bites littering his neck, swathed in a too big shirt and jacket of the men that had ravished him the night before. He noticed Scott and the other popular kids all around the front entrance. They usually ignored him most days, but at the sight he was painting it was kind of impossible. 

 

However Stiles ignored the fuck out of all of them as he made his way through the school’s entrance. Their faces were priceless. They all starred, open mouthed, after him as he continued his merry way into school. He had gym first period so he went to the locker to get changed and wait for everyone else in the gym. 

 

As He strolled through the gym doors he noticed a girl sitting on the bleachers. She sat with her face buried in a binder, in shorts and a loose dark gray sweatshirt. Her Hair was trussed up in a messy ponytail, blonde strands flying free to fall an either side of her face. She must have heard his sneakers, because she was suddenly looking up at Stiles and he recognized her. 

 

She was Erica Reyes. The girl who had epilepsy in their class. She was in a few more of Stiles’ classes and much like him was the subject of much ridicule. She looked spooked as she looked at him. As if she thought she was afraid who might come and harass her. She looked anxious and ready to bolt.

Stiles thought quickly.

 

“Hey! Erica, how’s it going?” He said in his overly loud energetic voice, with a wide awkward wave. She looked him before darting her eyes away. 

 

“H-hi Stiles. It’s going fine I-I guess.” she replied quietly, not looking him in the eyes. 

 

Stiles tried again. “Well are you excited about rock climbing today? I know I’m not. Not a big fan of heights.” He sat down next to her about a seats width away. The admission seemed to warm her to him.

 

“I not really a fan either. I really...nervous. I don’t want to do this. What if I get up there and then I have anothe-” She cut herself off not wanting to continue.

 

Stiles couldn’t help himself. He put his hand in the crook of her arm to comfort . “Hey, it’s ok if you don’t want to climb the wall. Neither do I. Heck Greenberg was just in the parking lot talking and trying to break his leg to get out of it. Maybe we could get you out of it.”

 

A flush spread across Erica’s cheeks. The quiet softness of his voice has calm washing over her. Calm and embarrassment. Sweet dorky Stiles was talking to her. Trying to comfort her and all she could do was blush, helpless.

 

“My mom already tried, it’s mandatory for PhysEd. I have to at least try. It’s the deal she made with the Principal. I can’t do anything about it.” The hand of the arm that Stiles wasn’t touching was nervously playing with the hem of her long sweatshirt. Her face cast down dejectedly as she turned away from him. 

 

Stiles wasn’t one to give up easily, though. He how about I go up with you? We’re doing it in pairs, so I’ll volunteer to be your partner. That way I’ll coach you while we climb and you won’t have to be nervous.” Her head jerked around to face him.

  
  


“But, you hate heights too.” Stiles simply beamed at her.

 

“I’ve always been good at distracting myself from my issues if the other option was more important...or interesting.” Erica’s face flushed at his implication.

 

“I-I’m not interesting. And the only one who thinks I’m important is my mom. I’m just the resident freak epileptic.” She said this pulling away from Stiles, folding her arms across her chest. She hunched into herself before his eyes. Stiles wasn’t having it though.

 

“I can be your friend Erica.We can be friends and you won’t have to feel like that because I won’t let you. But only if you want.” He held his hand out to the her as, she looked at him with spooked hope in her eyes. 

 

“You mean that, Stiles? You want to be friends with me?” Her voice was shaky and uncertain, as she took his hand. Instead of the handshake she thought it was going to be, he intertwined their fingers.

“You betcha.” The boys larger hand gripped hers in comfort. “And I’ll start by being your partner in the rock climb today. We’re gonna...ROCK, you could say!” Erica grinned despite his cheesy joke. She gently shoved at his arm as the other students started filling into the gym.

 

Stiles absently rubbed the back of his neck grinning at her harder and for the first time it seemed Erica noticed the numerous love bites on his neck. He watched her cheek flush redder and disappointment flicker through her eyes, though he didn’t identify  that last part. 

 

Just then the gym started filling with students, followed by Coach Finstock.

 

“Ok peasants, it’s the rock wall today! Partner up and get in line. The faster we get this done the faster i can let you imbeciles have the rest of the period and I can finish watching Passions.”

 

Erica and Stiles plant themselves in front of the wall. Stiles, firmly as a comfort to Erica and Erica, nervously. Their class falls in line behind them, which sadly includes Scott and his new friends. Scott is staring at him, much to the chagrin of Allison it seems and Jackson in glaring like his usual asshole self.

 

He ignore them once again and helps Erica attach the harness, before putting on his own. “You’re going to be fine, I promise.” He smiles that cute adorkable smile Erica, secretly admired from afar, and gently put a hand on her shoulder. She nodded, trying to psyche herself up.

 

They turned in tandem to the wall and with one final exhale, and a quick thumbs up from stiles, Erica began climbing. Stiles was a steady presence next to her as she slowly scaled the wall until she met Stiles at the top. She smiled, a cute sweet smile, that caused Stiles cheeks to redden and his heart to jump. 

 

“We did it! We did it, Stiles!” She managed to cling to the wall, but gush at him in glee. It filled Stiles with a rush of satisfaction to see the girl exude such happiness. He’s happy he had a hand in it.

 

“No Erica, YOU did it. It was all you! I was just here for support.” 

 

She opened her mouth but was interrupted.

 

“STILINSKI! REYES! Stop making goo goo eyes at each other and get down here, so I we can get on with class!” Finstock’s yell jolts them out of their bubble. They embarrassedly duck their heads and slowly climbs down the wall.

 

They hop of and remove the harnesses. As soon as Stiles’ harness is gone Erica is wrapped around him, squeezing deceptively tight for such a petite girl. “Thank you Stiles.” Her breathe tickles his ears and fans against his neck. 

 

Briefly his mind flashes to Peter. Pressed against his back, tongue on his neck and he’s suddenly hard in his dark sweatpants. Stiles thanks whatever higher power that exists that he didn’t pack the gray ones to wear today. He gently extricates himself from her, while discreetly adjusting himself  through his pants and with a pink face he speaks,

 

“How about we eat lunch together, today? We can walk there together after Chemistry. Can even talk about those Batman comics tucked into your binder.” The last part he says in a mock conspiratorial tone.

 

Shyly she nods and, cute sweet smile back again and it is not helping Stiles’ hard on, but he puts it out of his head and returns it. “Great.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The rest of the day goes off without a hitch mostly. He still gets stares for all the hickies Derek and Peter gave him, but lunch has him distracted. His leg bounces throughout the entirety of Hariss’ class until the bell rings and then he’s up like a shot.

 

He meets Erica at her seat and the walk to lunch together

  
  


They gushed about comics and horror movies and a plethora of  things they had in common. They talked about their hobbies and what they do in their free time. Erica has taken to buying make-up and playing in it at home, but she loves reading cheesy sci-fi books. Stiles tells her about video games and random info binges online. How focused his brain become on Adderall. 

 

Then she asks the question she’s been meaning to.

 

“What about lacrosse?” She asks shyly confused. She knows he’s on the team, maybe doesn’t play often, but still a member.

 

Stiles shrugs it off. “I kinda got thrown into this program by my dad. Wolf Scouts.”

 

She gasps looking delighted. “That program run by the Hales? My mom has been looking into getting me enrolled. Since it’s a unisex program and she thought it might help me make friends and look good on college applications. I told her I might think about it, but now I might just tell her yes.” She’s grinning wide and happy at the prospect of getting to spend more time with him. Stiles on the other hand is silent.

 

Not for any bad reason. No he’s silent because now he’s thinking of Erica being apart of the Pack and all the things that would  _ entail _ . The image of her pressed against him, while they’re both sandwiched between Peter and Derek. 

 

“That’d...That’d be great.” He gets it out in a daze, before he brings his full attention back to Erica. “I go there after school everyday now. It’s why lacrosse is a non issue now. Maybe you can come with me to get the forms after school? I’ll even talk to the coordinator so i can take you home and come back after.” He offers,his mind still full of images of them and the Hales.

 

Erica looks excited and agrees to call her mom to see if it’s ok. Their lunch period continues and they go into a debate about the dynamic between Catwoman and Batman.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Facts: This chapter was originally supposed to introduce Isaac and Chris, but I just didn't know how to do that at this point. Still gonna happen though. There were also two previous chapter titles before I settled on "Come Along With Me" which I got from listening to it while typing. It made me think of Stiles whisking Erica off to the forest to meet Peter and Derek and begin their whirlwind friendship, punctuated by orgies in between, so yeah...
> 
> Thank you for reading and please tell me what you think! My skin gets clearer with each review!


End file.
